


月蝕

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】短篇 [10]
Category: seulrene - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulrene】短篇 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619593
Kudos: 4





	月蝕

-

嗶嗶嗶嗶…嗶嗶嗶嗶－

規律又惱人的機械鬧鐘聲還來不及重複到第三次，她的主人才終於找尋到螢幕下方按掉鬧鐘的功能，甘願翻身下床，否則貪睡功能又會於十分鐘後把她從夢境裡殘酷地喚醒。

康瑟琪抓著棉被的一角慢慢坐起身，眼神迷茫的望著前方，總有種不真實的感覺，彷彿腦海裡還有昨晚月全食的畫面。

可是卻完全想不起來自己是怎麼回家的。

先是亂揉一通自己頭上毛躁的頭髮，再望向左邊，雙人床的另一邊空蕩蕩的，連床單都平整的像是不曾有人躺過。

嘆了一口氣後走出房間。  
打開客廳的電視，並把音量稍微轉大一些，她一個人在家的時候總是喜歡這樣，仔細想想，其實這是來自另一半的習慣，不喜歡屋子裡太過安靜。

正準備走到浴室洗漱，康瑟琪的腳步，卻罕見的被正在播報的新聞給捉住。

「兒童心臟基金會昨天已公布，知名攝影師S今年的紀念畫展確定在2/21-3/29於首爾美術館展出，基金會秘書長表示，將會以最為人知的「極光」系列做為今年展出的主題，期待每一位觀展的民眾，也能感受到影像之間獨有的情感與羈絆。」

「有趣的是，雖不曾正式表示，但每年都在同一天發布消息，傳聞就是因為今天是她逝世的紀念日…她從處女作就廣受好評，特殊的構圖及恰到好處的光影，更時常被評論為『最會說話的』作品，像是緊緊牽著你的手，帶著你一起遊覽景色一般，同時兼具內斂及滿溢的浪漫…」

「此基金會出版的募資攝影集幾乎歷年都獲得攝影師的作品免費授權，有知情人士透露，她其實就是長期資助的創始人之一…」

康瑟琪在客廳直挺挺的發愣，睡意幾乎全部都被驚嚇所趕跑，因為電視剛才所播報新聞中的攝影師，非常面熟。

她突然想起昨晚的一切，那個奇怪的酒館，詭異的月色，總覺得越想越不對勁……

\---------------------------------------------------------

「錯過再等70年！史上最清楚的月全食，於今晚8時01分揭開序幕，皎潔的月面自東稍偏北側逐漸略微黯淡，起初目視不易察覺，而後逐漸明顯。」  
「今晚的月全食最適合觀察的時段是在晚間至隔日凌晨前後...」

「難得一見的月全食在古時候時常被稱為是天文異象。」  
「甚至在某些時代，有些人相信在月全食的時刻會產生時空的錯置…」

什麼怪力亂神。

康瑟琪看了牆上的時鐘，皺了皺眉，決定用遙控器結束節目上來賓的胡言亂語。  
她從衣櫃裡選擇了一件最近很常穿的防風外套，決定出門走一走。

她發誓，若不是夜空中的月亮顏色有些古怪，康瑟琪是絕對不會忘記家裡附近的街角根本沒有這間小酒館的。

當然，踏進去的時候更沒想到會是這麼奇怪的地方。  
與其說是「地方」，不如說是「空間」更為確切。

她偶爾會去小酒館喝酒，更不用說她和親愛的女友姊姊會在一起，都可以歸因於她在多年前因為目睹前任劈腿喝到爛醉的那天。

但是這麼奇怪的小酒館她第一次見。  
這個店家只有木質的吧台，和吧台前的五個座位。

沒有酒館常見的高吧椅，而是選用了單人沙發。  
空間雖然不大，但座位卻挺舒適的。

這都不打緊。  
最奇怪的，是她一進門，就看到一個跟她長得很像的人坐在右邊數過來的第一個位子，瞇著眼睛大口喝酒，旁邊還有燒酒和啤酒的空罐子。

大概是錯覺。  
一定是自己最近太累了。

要不然怎麼會覺得她隔壁的那一位，也…也長得有點像？

算了，算了，反正韓國人本來就都長得很像嘛。  
況且另外一位的年紀其實稍長一些。

但還是…好像阿。  
難道真的像那些危言聳聽的電視節目說的一樣，因為是月蝕，所以…

「你想的沒錯，今天是月蝕。」  
「什麼事都有可能發生的。」

康瑟琪的心跳漏了一拍，正在擦拭玻璃杯的調酒師突然開口，像是看穿她心思一樣。

「請坐。」

調酒師完全不理會康瑟琪驚訝的神色，只是比了比面前的空位，示意她坐下。

「呃……我…」  
「想喝什麼？」

「長…長島冰茶。」  
康瑟琪有點慌張的把外套掛在椅背上，強裝鎮定的點出調酒。

「常見卻有趣的選擇。」  
「看似沒有殺傷力，可是後勁十足。」  
「不過有時候喝醉，也不全是壞事。」

這個調酒師還真奇怪。  
剪著呆呆的齊瀏海就算了，只不過要點個酒還囉哩八唆的。

喀。  
打開可樂鋁罐的聲音傳入耳中後沒多久，裝載茶色液體的冰涼玻璃杯果然緊接著出現在面前。

康瑟琪沒想太多，因為口渴便喝了兩大口。

味道還不錯。  
來酒吧的樂趣，就是和其他一起來的人聊聊天，正想說些什麼，隔壁的人卻突然站了起來，輕咳了兩聲。

「我有些累，想先回家了。」  
「好。」

「謝謝你的瑪格麗特，很不錯。」

她向調酒師輕輕點了個頭，並把懷中的單眼相機小心的掛在身上，仔細一看的話，能看得出那並不是最新的機型，可那人卻十分寶貝。

她的聲音並不低沉，但聲線厚實，平穩沉靜，給人很溫暖的感覺。

與康瑟琪擦身而過時，她看見那位的胸前掛著一條相當別緻的，形狀像是小熊的項鍊。

-

過沒多久，再又走進三個人之後，這個地方便已經客滿。  
而康瑟琪開始有點喜歡這個地方了，小小的卻很溫馨，像家一樣。

大家明明從未見過，但又很聊得來。  
聊音樂，聊天氣，當然還有，聊感情。

或許是因為微醺讓腦子有點暈呼呼的，她覺得每個人都有幾分神似，而康瑟琪也懶得在話題的間隙尋找機會詢問名字，反正問了大概也記不起來？

她決定以酒名來分辨。

最左邊的那一位，看起來最年輕的，點了一杯清涼的Mojito。  
而她一口飲盡後便開始訴說她的煩惱。

「我好像…好像暗戀同公司的人…」

「哦，咦，辦公室戀情嗎？」  
左邊數來第二個，也就是坐在Mojito旁邊的那位，點了一組龍舌蘭純shot，一盤六杯的那種。

甚至還被調酒師評為「年輕氣盛」的選擇，她一聽到「同公司」這三個字便亮了眼睛，興致勃勃的乾掉最近的那一杯。

而坐在左邊數來第三個位子的人只是輕笑一下。  
她坐在康瑟琪的左邊，緊接著瑪格麗特離開後進門，說自己剛從小樽回國，調酒師看見她時十分驚喜，還對她說了一句「好久不見」，並為她調了一杯具有成熟風味的馬丁尼。

康瑟琪猜想這位「馬丁尼」的年紀大約是四十歲中段，從剛才的談話內容可得知她是一名律師，她並不多話，大多數時間只是輕輕的搖晃三角形酒杯。

或許是職業關係，康瑟琪覺得她說起話來條理分明，並且十分冷靜，此刻淺淺上揚的嘴角，似乎是覺得年輕人的煩惱非常有趣。

「嗯…算是吧。」  
Mojito把眉毛聳拉下來，康瑟琪幾乎能想像這人長出毛茸茸的耳朵，並且跟著一起下垂。  
像隻受傷的小動物一樣惹人憐愛。

「她是總經理。」

「總經理？！」  
「哇…怎麼認識的啊？」

「我…」  
「我才進了新公司上班沒多久就…就…」

「就…？」  
空氣突然凝結，五顆毛茸茸的腦袋靠攏在一起。

「我以為她…她…她…」  
「反正我們第一次，好不容易有機會相處的時候。」

「我就…」  
「我就在她面前把衣服全脫了。」

乘以五倍的驚呼聲同時在小酒館裡響起。  
而Mojito只是無助的伸長手臂，趴在桌面上，尾音還帶點哽咽。

「那你那天的內衣是好看的嗎？」  
「哈哈哈。」  
最右邊的那位雙頰緋紅，又為自己倒了一大杯滿滿的燒啤，燒酒加啤酒，笑聲非常爽朗。

笑的沒心沒肺的。  
一點同情心也沒有。

「你自己把衣服脫了？」  
「天啊，要是我絕對不敢這樣…」  
「自投羅網，還不被兔子整死才怪…」

龍舌蘭的反應就完全不一樣，她驚訝的瞪大雙眼，一口氣乾掉兩杯shot，並一直猛烈的搖著頭，一邊揉著腰，嘴裡念念有詞。

「比起兔子，我還寧願姊姊是愛哭鬼或是小現的時候…」  
「雖然…雖然也不是說不好啦…」  
「但是太多次的話我也會受不了嗚嗚…」

說完後還緊張的張望四周，好像在害怕看到某雙發紅的眼睛。  
不知道為什麼，明明不認識這個人，可康瑟琪好像莫名的心有戚戚焉。

她想起自己出門的緣由，輕輕的嘆了一口氣。  
跟這些人的話，反正也不會再見第二次面吧？

「其實我最近也有一個煩惱…」  
她抓抓頭，忍不住吸了吸鼻子，情緒因為酒意，變得有些激動。

「我的另一半，好像有別人了。」  
「怎麼這麼說？」

「她…她已經好久…」  
「好久沒碰我了…嗚嗚嗚…」

-

「唉，別喝啦。」

坐在最左邊的Mojito嘆了一大口氣，走到她的位置旁邊，拍一拍這位剛才訴苦到一半就倒下的朋友。

從沒看見喝兩杯長島冰茶就醉倒的傢伙。

這麼不會喝酒，難道不怕在酒吧喝到一半就被撿屍嗎？  
正當其他四人在討論要如何把她送回家時，突然，酒館傳來大門開啟的聲音。

一位紮著雙馬尾，穿著深灰色格子厚大衣，目測最多不過是小學生的女孩，走了進來。

小女孩？！  
甚至還推著一個黃色的小推車玩具。

「…小妹妹…你怎麼會來這裡？」  
「我…我好像迷路了…」

她低下頭，但似乎一點害怕的神情也沒有。

「你叫什麼名字啊？」  
馬丁尼皺起眉，但她首先蹲下來，有些試探的伸出手，還好女孩很快的回握。

正當馬丁尼才在腦海中浮現「好像姊姊」四個字時。  
女孩說出的話卻徹底讓在場的所有人倒吸一口涼氣。

「我叫裴柱現。」

\--------------------------------------------------------

回到家中的人抿了一下唇，方才瑪格麗特獨有的檸檬尾韻似乎還在喉間發酵。

把單眼相機的掛繩仔細的整理好，放在客廳的玻璃櫃裡。  
她坐在床鋪上，深呼吸了一口氣。

今天窗外的夜色特別不一樣，月亮已經幾乎快被陰影所覆蓋過去，剩餘的月光亮的刺眼。

她輕輕的撫摸鎖骨上頭的小熊項鍊，過了幾秒鐘，突然覺得折磨自己多年的偏頭痛舒緩了一些。

有種溫暖的感覺在骨子裡流竄，就像她本來就知道會發生什麼一樣，她順從的閉上眼，又在幾秒鐘後睜開。

果然，她看見一位女性，穿著全套的灰藍色西裝，這套西裝剪裁很特別，卻仍然沒辦法遮掩迷人的氣質。

她非常年輕，白皙的皮膚吹彈可破，顯得她頸間那條和房子主人一樣的小熊項鍊更加耀眼。

雖然早有預感，屋子的主人在看見她時仍愣了幾分，眼角旋即染上幾分濕潤。  
可奇怪的是，她同時輕笑起來，並朝窗邊的人張開雙手。

「歐尼怎麼有這套衣服的？」  
「要來接你，總不能穿醫院的病人服吧？」

即使屋子的主人還在笑著，可顫抖的聲音和不斷落下的眼淚卻出賣了她激動的情緒。

「太不公平了。」  
「你還那麼年輕…」  
「可是我卻那麼老了…」

「裴柱現…」  
「你怎麼能…」  
「怎麼能捨得…」

「怎麼會捨得讓我等你這麼久？」

-

「會不會痛？」  
康瑟琪收緊手臂，並在察覺到眼淚又快要不受控制時撒嬌般的埋首於戀人的側頸。

「害怕嗎。」  
而裴柱現只是寵溺的摸摸年下的頭頂，噢，現在這個狀況，也能說是年下嗎？  
一定是的，因為她還是她的瑟琪。

永遠像個孩子一樣的瑟琪。  
是我的瑟琪。

「我是問歐尼會痛嗎。」  
裴柱現愣了一下，才繼續手上的動作。

「不會。」  
「歐尼，對不－」

「所以你不准跟我道歉。」

裴柱現先是捏了捏她的耳朵，又溫柔的撫著她的後頸，像是在安慰一隻喪氣的小貓。  
這一招很受用，她能感覺康瑟琪原本僵硬的身體逐漸放鬆，雖然應該還是有偷哭了一下。

被緊緊擁在懷裡的戀人咬著嘴唇，沉默了一會兒，吸了一下鼻子才又開口。

「那…柱現歐尼那時候會害怕嗎。」  
「不會。」

「好奇怪…真的好奇怪…」  
「哪裡奇怪了，嗯？」

裴柱現察覺到戀人的聲音有些激動，便停止動作，而是稍微後退一些。  
果然，康瑟琪的那雙單眼皮紅通通的，晶瑩的液體在眼眶裡倔強的打轉，讓人更為心疼。

裴柱現感覺心底一陣刺痛，她雙手捧著戀人圓潤的臉龐，指腹輕微的在臉頰上打轉。

「柱現歐尼明明那麼膽小，什麼都怕。」  
「怕高、怕黑、怕動物，怕煙火聲…」

「可是為了我。」  
「卻連死都不怕。」

「我…我明明常被說很大膽。」  
「連有東西掉下來都會慢半拍。」

「我以為我什麼都不怕。」  
「可是卻還是，好害怕失去你。」

「瑟琪阿…我－」  
「柱現歐尼。」

「可在今晚。」  
「就在今晚我突然懂了。」

「裴柱現。」  
「無論我們變成什麼樣子。」

「我知道。」  
「你會穿越重重的人海，找到我。」  
「或是我找到你。」

「我會找到你。」  
「我要找到你。」

「也許有時候是做為同事。」  
「也許有時候是做為更難相戀的關係。」

「我們偶爾會走散。」  
「即使遇見了，也會因為現實爭吵。」

「可能也會有不勇敢的時候。」

「這一輩子。」  
「我看完了所有想看的風景。」  
「都沒有你笑起來的樣子美麗。」

「下一輩子。」

「就算你愛上其他人。」  
「就算我愛上其他人。」  
「那也沒有關係。」

「因為我相信我們，一定會再次遇見。」  
「可能是很多個下輩子以後…」

「到那時候。」  
「我一樣會，找到你，擁抱你。」  
「毫無保留的，與你相愛。」

「到我們的緣分，再次相遇的時候。」  
「也要請柱現歐尼。」  
「好好指教哦。」

裴柱現溫柔的應了聲好，並輕柔的在戀人的額間落下一吻。  
而後是臉頰，最後是柔軟的唇。

「康瑟琪。」  
「我的瑟琪。」

「現在，放心睡吧。」

\--------------------------------------------------------

「那，柱現以後想做什麼呢？」  
馬丁尼牽著裴柱現的手，準備走出酒館。

看來是剛才自己想多了，雖然這個人跟自己的姊姊，也可以說是戀人的名字，一模一樣，長的也有點像。

但出生的背景完全不同。  
可能真的是自己多想了吧。

「我嗎？」  
因為是小孩子，講話的聲音還帶有一點點奶音，非常可愛。

「我長大後想當醫生！」

硄－  
一陣巨響讓裴柱現小朋友跟其他人都嚇了好大一跳。  
原本因為長島冰茶而醉倒在桌子上的康瑟琪突然驚醒過來，杯子不小心被她的大動作給甩到地上。

「為什麼要當醫生？」  
「當醫生一點也不好！！！」  
「都不！回家！！」

「還常常值班，都不…都不回家陪我…」  
「尤其是什麼婦產科醫生…」

「我、最、討、厭、了！」

「我嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚…」  
甚至還失控的抱著隔壁的沙發椅背痛哭流涕，不管其他人怎麼想把她拉開都徒勞無功。

-

「柱現阿，起床了。」  
「嗯？媽媽？」

「你昨天好早就睡著了，不是嚷嚷著想看月全食的嗎？」

「媽。」  
「我以後想當婦產科醫生。」

「我們柱現，才小學就想當醫生阿。」  
「而且還那麼明確。」  
裴媽媽摸摸女兒的頭，轉身走向廚房準備端早餐，而年幼的裴柱現只是拉著棉被喃喃自語。

「因為我昨天做了一個奇怪的夢。」  
「我夢到，有五個長的好像的人，她們都好憨，還一直傻笑。」

「裡面有一個最奇怪了，她還抱著椅子一直哭。」  
「可是我覺得她。」

「最可愛了。」


End file.
